


Little Italy

by absolutegoblin



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutegoblin/pseuds/absolutegoblin
Summary: Mercutio, Benvolio, and Romeo all live in Little Italy, Manhattan. Gay shit goes down.





	Little Italy

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all im back on my bullshit again
> 
> fair warning, this isn't meant to be a plot-heavy, realistic type thing, it's just me flexing my little goblin writer muscles to get back into writing fanfic so like,,,,,,,,,,,,, merry christmas here's a mini-fic

“Hey, are you paying attention?”

Mercutio blinked, his attention snapping back to the table. Benvolio and Romeo stared at him with wide eyes, completely focused. “Sorry, what?”

Romeo just rolled his eyes, a small laugh finding its way to his lips. “Wow, she really must have been something to steal away your attention like that, huh?”

Benvolio stopped, his fork midway to his mouth. “Sorry, she?”

“Yeah, the girl he went out with last night.” Romeo continued. “What was her name, anyways? Olive? Jade? Violet?”

“Hazel,” Mercutio corrected, “but no, she wasn’t really on my mind. I just didn’t get enough sleep last night, that’s all.”

Romeo winked. “Riiiiight, you didn’t get enough sleep, I get it…”

Benvolio shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Mercutio just slouched in his chair, stretching backwards with his arms. “I hate to break it to you Mr. Romance, but nothing went down last night with her, really.”

“Huh.” Romeo leaned forward onto the table, placing his chin in his hands. “Do my eyes deceive me, or has the player finally lost his edge?”

Mercutio glanced at Benvolio. It was a short glance, but it was long enough. “I dunno dude, I guess I just haven’t really been feeling it lately. Besides,” He paused, offering a small smile. “Hazel was nice, but she’s not… I don’t know.”

A light pink tinged his usually pale cheeks.

Romeo just leaned back in his chair, downing another gulp of his drink. “Yeah, whatever you say man.”

Benvolio rose to his feet, setting a wad of cash on the table. “Sorry guys, but it looks like I have to run, my art class got pushed up an hour.”

Mercutio glanced up from his drink.

“Damn, that’s a shame.” Romeo said, meeting Benvolio’s eyes. “Will you still be able to make dinner Thursday? Juliet will be awfully bummed if her favorite Montague doesn’t show.”

Mercutio cocked an eyebrow. “Uh, shouldn’t you be her favorite Montague? You know, considering you’re her boyfriend?”

Benvolio chuckled.

Romeo just rolled his eyes. Again. “You know what I meant, dude.”

Benvolio back away slightly, smiling. “Don’t worry, I’ll be there.” He paused, his gaze lingering on Mercutio. “I’ll see you guys around, alright? Addio.”

Mercutio scoffed. “God, I hate when he does that. He knows we can’t understand a lick of it.”

“Oh please, you know you love it when he speaks Italian.” Romeo said, leaning closer to him. “Besides, he literally just said ‘goodbye’. You’re just pissed that you had to share that moment with someone else.”

“W-what?” Mercutio sputtered, choking on his drink. “What do you mean by that?”

A deep blush began to spread on his cheeks.

“I mean, it’s pretty clear that you’re into him, considering the blush and everything. Weird, considering I thought you weren’t into actual relationships…” Romeo paused, staring daggers into his friend. “If I’m quoting you correctly, didn’t you say I was ‘full of shit’ when I told you I loved Juliet?”

Mercutio avoided his gaze. “To be fair, you had literally only known her for a few hours when you said that.”

Romeo leaned in closer, his intrigue building. “You’re not denying that you’re into my cousin, bud.”

Mercutio’s blush worsened. “Look, I don’t get it either dude, so just… leave it alone, okay?”

Romeo scooched his chair closer, adamantly refusing to leave it alone. “We can’t choose who we love, Merc… Lord knows I’d know that sentiment well enough.”

Mercutio stared down into his lap. “Oh god Romeo, what the hell am I going to do?”

Romeo placed a supportive hand on Mercutio’s shoulder. “You want my honest opinion, man?”

Mercutio looked up at him, nodding with suffering eyes. 

“Benvolio’s a romantic. Always has been, probably always will. You wanna get his attention? You gotta be extra romantic. I’m talking flowers, wine, cheese even. Whether he admits it or not, he wants to be swept off his feet, so you gotta be a broom, my friend.”

Mercutio couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said, dude.”

“Maybe so, but I’m right, and you know it.”

Mercutio sighed. “Yeah, I know. 

A few hours later, Mercutio found his plan.

When he picked up, Benvolio’s voice was gentle and sleepy. “Merc, it’s almost 10, what are you still doing up?”

Mercutio chuckled quietly to himself. “Honestly, you’re the only dude in his twenties that likes to go to bed before midnight that I know.”

“There’s no age limit on good sleep.” His voice feigned annoyance, but Mercutio could hear his smile on the other end. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much, I just wanted to talk to you.” Even saying those words made Mercutio’s heart go wild, but he forced himself to stay on track. “I’d ask if you were busy, but you clearly aren’t so… can I come over?”

Benvolio smiled. “Yeah, sure.”

“C’mon Merc, please tell me where we’re going…” Benvolio whined, leaning his head into Mercutio’s right shoulder. “There’s no way anyone is still open this late.”

Mercutio just smiled assuringly, resting his hand on Benvolio’s. “Don’t worry, this place will still be open, I promise.” Not even a minute later, he slowly brought the car to a stop.  
“And we’re here.”

Benvolio looked around with wide eyes. “And where exactly is here, anyways?”

Mercutio opened the door. “Come and see for yourself.”

As Benvolio exited the car, the city below him lit up.

“Oh, wow…” He said, his words exiting breathlessly off his lips. “This is… wow.”

“You like it?”

Benvolio turned, Mercutio’s voice catching his attention. A blush found its way to his cheeks.

Mercutio was sat on the hood of his car, a beautiful spread of wine and cheese sat beside him. His skin seemed to glow under the soft light of the moon, and his hair fell gently in  
his voice. Benvolio was enamored.

His breath caught in his throat.

“Y-you brought wine? And cheese?”

Mercutio smiled. “The best wine and cheese in New York City.” He patted the hood. “Come, sit.”

Benvolio didn’t hesitate in sliding up next to Mercutio. He was practically beaming. “What’s all this about?”

“Oh, nothing, I…” Mercutio paused, meeting Benvolio’s eyes. “I wanted to spend some time with you, that’s all.”

Benvolio laughed. “You just saw me earlier today.”

“Yeah, but…” Mercutio’s words felt as if they were stuck in his throat. Was he really about to do this? What if he didn’t reciprocate? What if he didn’t want to be friends anymore?  
What if-

His thoughts were beginning to spiral, but the soft, yearning look on Benvolio’s face brought him back.

Mercutio blushed even harder. “I wanted to spend some alone time with you.”

Benvolio took a sip of his wine, leaning closer. “Alone time?”

Mercutio nodded, pulling a bouquet of flowers he had hidden next to the car up to his lap. “Yeah, alone time.”

Benvolio froze. “Are those… for me?”

Mercutio nodded once more. “I’m sorry if it’s too much, I just-“

“I love them.” Benvolio interrupted, tears filling his eyes as a smile made its way to his lips. “They’re beautiful, thank you.”

Mercutio just stared at him, unable to find any words to describe the warmth he was feeling.

Benvolio turned to meet his gaze, smiling at him for just a moment before returning his eyes to the city below. “It’s a beautiful view.”

“It’s not nearly as beautiful as you…” Mercutio mumbled.

Benvolio turned back to him. “Sorry, what was that?”

Mercutio turned red. “Uh, I uh, I mean, uh-”

Benvolio grinned, leaning in to give him a kiss. “I’m kidding, stupid, I obviously heard what you said.”

Mercutio was short-circuiting.

Benvolio smiled, mere inches from his face. “Is this alright?”

Mercutio just nodded excitedly, his entire face turning red before Benvolio leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
